


【昆沃】TRAINING DAYS 20170123

by D2X



Category: The Strain (TV)
Genre: Alpha/Beta/Omega Dynamics, I Ship It, M/M, Maybe continued, Out of Character, Please Don't Be Serious About The Time Setting, Yes They Have Sexual Organs Whatever
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2021-02-27
Updated: 2021-02-27
Packaged: 2021-03-18 08:34:40
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Underage
Chapters: 5
Words: 6,746
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29731194
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/D2X/pseuds/D2X
Summary: ★献给本冷圈的一口粮，感谢编剧给昆总写了沃队。 Alpha昆兰×（唯一的）Omega沃恩★仿AC小说式双视角日记体（第一次写这种体裁的…不太顺手）+少许旁白 。长篇，可能会坑，会有车（于是打上NC-17★内容大概就是昆兰先生与沃恩的过去…从收留沃恩开始到沃恩成为吸血鬼再到沃恩死亡，他们二人的故事（所以怎么写都是BE啊…哭出声来★私设：①人类性别男女，吸血鬼性别ABO（A吸血鬼有丁丁！我不管原著了…昆总他就是有！！！O为生育者只负责繁衍，所以始祖们几乎将所有感染的吸血鬼子孙都变成了高效率工作者B）②地名港口名等等基本靠编…好像只有南意大利和前往美洲新大陆来自原著）③本人对当时社会条件不太清楚…基本靠编，考据党请别在意OTL④沃队生日设定在死亡的那一天，具体是哪一天也不知道…于是就定了个1690年10月31日，出生于南意大利。
Relationships: Alpha!Mr. Quinlan | Quintus Sertorius/Omega!Vaun, Alpha!Mr. Quinlan | Quintus Sertorius/The Only Omega!Vaun, Alpha!Mr. Quinlan | Quintus Sertorius/Vaun, Mr. Quinlan | Quintus Sertorius/Vaun
Kudos: 1





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> ★祝食用愉快
> 
> （↓网易云音乐有这首诗的朗诵，RPJ献声～超级苏）

▶

Could we dig up this long－buried treasure，  
是否我们还能掘出这掩埋已久的珍宝

Were it worth the pleasure，  
它的珍贵是否值得

We never could learn love's song，  
我们永远无法学会爱之歌

We are parted too long．  
因为我们分开太久

Could the passionate past that is fled，  
是否这已然消逝的激情往昔

Call back its dead，  
还能召回它的亡者

Could we live it all over again，  
我们能否重新经历

Were it worth the pain.  
那痛苦是否值得

——节选自《Roses and Rue By Oscar Wilde. Edvard Hagerup Grieg-Peer Gynt Orchestral Suite No 1 Op 46, Aase’s Death》  
◀  


00.

▶摘自昆图斯·塞多留的日记（第1801卷）

2013年11月1日

他们告诉我他死了。

我现在正处于他的居所里，四处发散着灰尘的干燥气味。我慢慢走近他的两排书柜，大概都有七英尺高。这两排书柜上满满当当地存放着他这四百年的所有记忆，有旧有新。最上面的已经蒙尘，最下面靠右的地方仍是空缺。

它将永远空缺。

我取下那第一本日记——我还记得那是我赠送给他的。上面的古朴花纹已经被摩挲得发白，封皮也脆弱不堪。我把日记轻放在桌上，慢慢坐下——就在他一如既往坐着的椅子上，然后小心翼翼地翻开它。

我想再次感受他的思想，感受我那已经死去的Omega的灵魂——它就存在于这依稀斑驳的字里行间。

我开始阅读。

  
01\. 

▶摘自沃恩·塞多留的日记（第001卷）

1600年10月31日

昆兰先生说今天是我的十岁生日，他送给我这个日记本。看上去很古朴，不像是现在流行的款式——不过我能接受。所以我写这一篇日记来整理我知道的一切。

我的名字是沃恩·塞多留，我是个孤儿，目前跟随昆兰先生生活在南意大利的德格镇上，住在一套带后院的两层小木房里。

昆兰先生是我的导师兼养父，我很尊敬他。他的知识非常渊博，剑术也十分厉害。自打我记事以来我就在跟着他学习这些技艺了。我疑惑过为什么我的课程和别家小孩不一样，每当我这样问出声的时候昆兰先生总会露出浅淡的微笑，用苍白而温暖的大手摸摸我的头，最终只会说一句“你会知道的。”——实际上我讨厌等待，我喜欢主动出击；但我尊敬他，所以剩余的问题总会咽回肚里。

比如，“昆兰先生的真实身份到底是什么”。

每次我结束剑术课程时会有一段休息时间——我常常出门闲逛；每次我闲逛时总会收到镇上其他人复杂的目光，而昆兰先生又往往不在我身边，独自承受这种目光让我很不舒服。之前有一次我硬拉着昆兰先生在白天出门，我发现那些人眼中的复杂更甚，但是——他们不敢直视昆兰先生的双眼，就算是偷偷瞥上一眼，那眼神中也是饱含敬畏和恐惧。是因为昆兰先生和一般人类长相不同吗？ 

昆兰先生很白，白得毫无血色；眼睛也是令人生畏的浅蓝色，浅得近乎于眼白。他没有毛发，既没有头发，也没有眉毛或者胡子。他的脸上有纵横交错的深浅纹路，不知道是伤痕还是天生就有的。昆兰先生的脖子上有着猩红色的花纹，从下巴一直延续到锁骨处，我一直觉得那有种妖异的美感——总的说，对，昆兰先生整个人都有一种妖异的美感。

或许是我在他照料下长大的缘故，我并不觉得他与众不同的外表有多恐怖；我反倒觉得……很好看。

昨天碰到了小混混瓦科罗奥，他悄悄告诉我说，昆兰先生不是人类，是个吸血鬼。

吸血鬼？

我第一反应以为他说的是“吸血鬼式的病态美”，所以我让他再重复一遍。

“吸血鬼，绝对错不了，”他嚷嚷道，在空中胡乱挥舞着干瘦的双手，“我亲眼看到的，他跟他杀的那些东西长得一模一样。”

“什么？”我愣住了，昆兰先生猎杀吸血鬼？

他瞥了我一眼，似乎担心自己说的太多，便不再和我讲话，走开了。

我的脑子里有点儿乱——他说，昆兰先生是个猎杀吸血鬼的吸血鬼？

吸血鬼在我的印象里仅仅停留在老人讲述的故事中，而且我知道那缺乏真实性。故事里那玩意儿怕光，怕银，极度渴望鲜血——昆兰先生显然不符合这些，昨晚我们还在享用美味的牛里脊，用的是镀银的刀叉，他还喝了点红酒。

昆兰先生是与众不同了些，但他绝不可能是吸血鬼。

而当我去询问那些讲故事的老人有关“昆兰先生猎杀吸血鬼”的事时，他们无一例外都露出了小心翼翼的神色，并且都选择闭口不谈——所以这条线索也断了，“昆兰先生的真实身份是什么”这个问题的答案也无从知晓——除非某一天，昆兰先生亲口告诉我。

晚餐时我盯着昆兰先生，他发现了我不对劲的目光，也迎上我的视线看着我——这更加坚定了我的想法：那双淡蓝色的眼睛绝不可能是吸血鬼的红黑色双瞳。

我对他露出一个大大的笑容（可能有些白痴）：他端着酒杯的手在空中停了停，接着不紧不慢地继续动作。

我看着昆兰先生尖尖的耳朵，心想：

昆兰先生确实与众不同，这点不可否认。

但他绝不是吸血鬼，他是拯救我的白色精灵。

_______________________

TBC.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> 冷圈不怕！想当年病毒狗也是这样…现在好多了
> 
> 理科生历史硬伤啊……


	2. Chapter 2

02.

▶摘自沃恩·塞多留的日记（第001卷）

1700年11月1日

拂晓。

我现在正坐在拉草料的木板车上，昆兰先生坐在我的对面闭目养神。车上除了我们之外就是坐在前面的农场车夫。

我们的房子被毁，不得不前往另一个地方安身。听昆兰先生说，似乎要一路向北前往最近的港口，再北上。

这本日记昨天还很崭新，今天却差点丢失于火海之中。

一切都从昨晚晚餐后我回到房间说起。

骚乱发生时我正放下手中的羽毛笔——我刚写完昨天的第一篇日记，坐在木椅上准备享受这惬意的时刻——我将要闭上眼时突然听到窗外街上传来尖叫和哭喊，我猛地从座位上弹起来，跑向窗边去看看究竟发生了什么。

我看到了火光，我看到了人们四散奔逃。

我看到了掉队落单的一个可怜女人被扎上来的东西弄断了脖子，她的面部刚好朝着窗子，表情痛苦而扭曲，几秒之间皮肤瞬间变得干瘪枯黑，没了生气的眼珠死气沉沉地望向我在的方向。

我看到了扎在她脖子上的那东西因吸血的兴奋快 感而一阵又一阵抖动，我看到了那东西的所有者。

我看到了吸血鬼。

我一瞬间愣住，直到另一座木屋燃烧的火光映亮了我的视线。我赶紧转身离开窗户，因为底下那吸血鬼似乎发现了我。这时我听到楼下的嘈杂声中昆兰先生的低沉呼喊：

“沃恩！”

他要我保护好自己，我知道。

于是我一把抽出我放在床边的镀银铁剑，调整呼吸，趴着把耳朵贴在地板上静心聆听。

楼下昆兰先生的脚步声没了。

我的心狂跳起来，然而更糟糕的发生了——我听到正门被硬生生破开的木头断裂声，紧接着是格外沉重的脚步声。

我攥紧手中的剑，听着那脚步声的主人来回踱步。它似乎没有找到方向，我长出一口气，小心翼翼地慢慢站起身来。

但就在这时，楼梯上响起了咚咚声，急促而强烈。我心中一惊，把剑一翻做出准备姿势——那一瞬间我知道了“为什么我要学这些技艺”的答案：是为了对付它们。

那东西终于踱步到我的房门前，我似乎都能听见它脖子里那属于野兽的低吼。我的心提到了嗓子眼，手上开始冒汗。

那东西应该能隔着门看到我，我感觉到随着我的移动它也在跟着来回踱步——

“轰”的一声木门碎裂了，我终于正面看清了它。

他的长相十分丑陋，头上粘连着几缕没掉完的头发，鼻子就像是被削掉了一部分，右颊塌陷，露出尖尖的黄黑色后槽牙；眼眶内红黑一片。我想老人讲述的故事还是有一定可靠性的——它比任何生物更可憎可恶，比任何生物都更丑陋肮脏，哪怕是地狱里恶鬼的丑恶面孔都远远比不上它的长相。

它向我露出森森的笑容，大张了嘴，我看到它口中缓慢露出分叉的粗糙舌头，从中间部分慢慢裂开……

我立即下意识地望窗边跃去——这救了我一命，它口中如同螯针一般的东西瞄准我刚刚所站的地方暴射出去。

它弄倒了我桌上的油灯，火苗随流油迅速窜起。它好像很是恼火，发出低哑的嘶吼，把头转向我，那螯针也在空气中扭动着，在火光的映照下显得狰狞而又可怕。

房间烧着了，火势变大，我在渐渐闷热的空气中差点喘不过气来；但是我始终把镀银的剑锋对着它。

它似乎有些忌惮我手中的的剑，一时间不敢上前。

我知道再拖下去会对我不利，于是便决定先发制人：我扬起手中的剑——

那一瞬间另一把剑从后脑直直刺穿吸血鬼的喉部并冒了出来。我震惊地看着眼前这一幕，心中感到前所未有的安心。

——我认识那把剑，那是昆兰先生的剑。

怪物发出凄厉的嘶吼，白色的血液从破口处一股股涌出，淹没了剑尖；白血夹杂着很多细密的东西一同涌上喉咙，渐渐淹没了叫声，变成像呛水一样的的咕咕噜噜。他的眼睛大睁，居然开始发出亮色的红光……

剑的主人猛地用力，直接横向切断那东西的颈椎；吸血鬼的头和身体都向旁边倒去。白色血液溅在焦黑燃烧的地板上，我分明看见那血泊中还有很多东西在扭动——居然是虫。

我不禁毛骨悚然；我久久攥紧剑的手这才放松下来，因用力过猛而打着颤。

我向身前的高大身影露出微笑，然后倒了下去。

之后我醒了，身在这草车上，旁边坐着昆兰先生。我没有感觉哪里受了伤，于是长出一口气。我的日记刚刚正被我枕在头下，封面有些烧焦的痕迹，不过并不影响；羽毛笔和墨水都在身侧收拾好的背包里，也有点损坏，但同样无所谓。我继续往下翻，发现了很多我视若珍宝的东西——当然，背包里还插着我的镀银铁剑。

这肯定是昆兰先生灭掉火后帮我收拾好的。如果不是他正在闭目养神的话，我真想给他一个大大的拥抱，再亲得他满脸都是口水。

________________________

TBC.


	3. Chapter 3

03.

▶摘自昆图斯·塞多留的日记（第1528卷）

1700年11月1日

遭到了袭击，沃恩没有受伤，但德格镇已经被血祖占据。

我计划着一路北上，前往爱尔兰岛，活水可以隔绝它们，但不会永远。

当我感应到沃恩的念头时“吓了一跳”，人类表达情感的方式真是有够特别。

我慢慢睁开眼看着眼前这个棕发男孩，他也注意到我“醒了”。他用一种羞怯的眼神看着我。

“念头”中的场景并没有发生。我知道他不敢，不然就会得到加时训练的奖励。

沃恩是个好孩子……我常常在想，自己会不会过于自私？

十年前我将他从废墟之中救下，视如己出，教导他一切。有没有可能他还有在世的亲人，而我才是那个亲手导致他们分离、还冠之以“拯救”名义的罪魁祸首？

我有过家人，我知道那有多重要……这不是善举，这是自私。

而且我对他还有所欺瞒。我没有告诉他一切——尽管在他看过这一切之后。我希望他可以凭自己的力量逐渐明白，这样更有利于他今后的人生。

我们是如此的相似——或许当初就是出于此，我才会收留他——他就像另一个我，人类版本的我。他现在走过的路和我走过的相差无几，只是因为有引导而少了些弯路。

我想让他跟我一样变成冷血的猎人吗？

不…我想让他成为与我一样——甚至强于我——的战士；并且他拥有我无法实现的东西——

那就是血的颜色。

他生为红血；而我则是天生的怪物，纯种中的杂种，注定被双方排斥。

他从一开始就避免了这个错误，像我这样的错误。

沃恩·塞多留一定会比我更加强大，名垂青史。

  
_______________________

TBC.


	4. Chapter 4

04.

▶摘自沃恩·塞多留的日记（第001卷） 

1700年11月24日

我勉强找到一点地方来书写我的日记——船上的空间十分有限，而且摇摇晃晃。

现在是在船上度过的第三个夜晚，若没有风暴则明天就能靠岸——爱尔兰的维利港，希望是个值得旅途奔波的地方！我们乘草车，到达十英里外的城镇再换乘马车，又经过好几番辗转，才登上这艘“北极星”号——一艘客运木船，中等型号；但据我这些天看到的，船上还有些走私的家伙。

家被毁已经过去了快一个月，然而很明显昆兰先生并没有和我解释这一切的打算。不得不承认，我压抑下去的焦虑开始浮上水面，并且翻动得越来越剧烈。

我担心某一天我会爆发出来，对昆兰先生造成…嗯，不必要的伤害。

我尊敬他——但这并不意味着他可以瞒着我（何况是这么明显的事情）！而且追求事实真相毕竟是我的天性。

目前我知道的是：一，吸血鬼存在的真实性（以及它的特征）。二，昆兰先生的确在猎杀吸血鬼。

我不知道的事情：一，昆兰先生的真实身份（例如他的身世、他为什么会猎杀他们）。二，昆兰先生为什么对我隐瞒（如此明显的事情）。

（对于这种我自创的在脑海中画一条竖线、左右分开列事情的分析方法，我颇为自豪，我将它命名为“沃恩脑中竖线法”）

前一个问题倒是可以从长计议，但很明显现在真正让我恼火的是第二个。

有很大一部分理由我能猜得出来比如“为了保护我”“知道地太多会招来杀身之祸”等等，但是，我已经十岁，而且我比其他同龄孩子的心理年龄成熟的多（在他们每天清晨赖床时我不知道都练到第几遍剑术了），我觉得我能接受的了事实真相。

希望昆兰先生不要认为我太过脆弱。然而我不能肯定他是否会把一切告诉我，在到达维利港后。

>>>

“嘿，小不点儿…你在写什么？账本？日记？还是在乱画？”

这一声戏谑的询问吓得沃恩迅速合上日记本并塞入挎包，整个动作行云流水；然后沃恩看到那个问话者是个胖得看不到脖子的中年秃头男人——他坐在沃恩右边几尺的距离，身体至少抵得上三个沃恩大（这令沃恩担心这个男人往这边一趟很可能会压死他）。中年人穿着粗布背心和发黑破洞的短裤，光着脚，趾间布满泥沙；由于肥胖，胸口与肚皮形成的夹缝处流着油腻的汗。

沃恩看到他盯着自己的古怪眼神，皱起眉头；那个中年男人用的是英语，而那时候他的英语水平还仅仅停留在“问候”的阶段——不过对方显然不是在问候。

沃恩用生涩的英语开口道：“什么？先生，我没听清楚。”

“你是意大利人。”对方认出他的口音，满是横肉的脸上堆起虚伪的笑容。

这句沃恩听懂了，出于礼节他点点头。

然后那胖人便大笑起来，全然不顾其他熟睡的乘客。接着他又以一种一听就不是什么好话的语气和极快的语速含糊不清地说了些什么，沃恩只能分辨出“哈哈哈”和“张嘴”。

沃恩瞬间懂了，这男的是来骚扰儿童的；他果断沉默下来并不再理会。

那胖人见他没有反应，以为他默认了，兴奋得站起身伸手就去解腰带…

沃恩忍无可忍，准备起身给对方下体一脚。

但是他刚刚撑起手肘时他发现了不对劲——油灯下那胖子投射到地板上的影子变得僵硬不动了。

而另一个高大影子挡在沃恩前面，和那胖子面对面。

沃恩只是觉得眼前一花那模糊的身影就这样突然出现，不由得还是吃了一惊；定睛一看，原来是昆兰先生的背影。

这时沃恩已经站起身；那胖人显然是被昆兰先生吓了一大跳，并且在昆兰先生取下兜帽时恐惧更甚——胖人脚一软跌倒在地。

“他属于我。”

昆兰先生用英语说道，浅色的眼睛犹如毒蛇，对上那人类的惊恐双眼。

“你……上帝啊，你！！船上…船上怎么会有你这种东西——！”对方的嗓门有越来越大的趋势，明显是想吵醒其他的乘客。为了避免引起不必要的关注，昆兰先生用适当力道迅速击打对方脖颈侧，肥胖的身躯倒下时发出格外沉闷的声响。

有一位乘客迷蒙地睁开眼粗略扫了一下，看见这边站了一个小孩，觉得其实并没有什么大事便继续睡了。

沃恩紧张地咽了口水。他没听懂刚刚昆兰先生说的中间那个词的意思，不过整句话应该是十足的恐吓——肯定不是什么好话——那人的反应说明了这个。他现在倒有些担心昆兰先生有没有打断那人的脖子。

昆兰转过身看他，伸出戴着黑色皮手套的手，轻搭上沃恩的肩侧——沃恩那时大概只有五英尺高，对昆兰先生来说搭他的肩简直和抬手没什么区别——往上一层走去。

“你的英语还得多加练习。”昆兰先生换回意大利语对沃恩说道。

“…好的，先生。”

沃恩跟着昆兰先生迈上楼梯；背后的手掌宽大而温暖，令人安心。

<<<

_________________________  
TBC.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> 下章大概是个小高能（个人认为
> 
> 小高能…？  
> 大概


	5. Chapter 5

05.

▶摘自沃恩·塞多留的日记（第001卷）

1700年11月25日

现在是拂晓，大约还有三小时到达。

我勉强从昆兰先生的怀中…手臂间找到足够我活动的空间来写这一份日记——我要尽量小心，别弄醒了昆兰先生。

好吧，昨晚之后的事情是这样的…

昆兰先生带我上到二层，那里的环境其实也好不到哪儿去——不过至少没有那个恼人的大叔了。

继续说：昆兰先生半推半就地把我领到一个隐蔽的角落，然后他靠着墙角坐下；我犹豫了一下，准备跟着坐在他旁边。

不过十分出乎意料地，昆兰先生向我伸出手，同时看着我，不紧不慢道：“到这里来，安全。”

我愣住了好一会儿才压住内心的吃惊——我慢吞吞地把挎包换到身前，再慢吞吞地走过去坐下，甚至每一步都在发抖——我紧张得要命，因为昆兰先生向来很讨厌肢体接触！更别说被他抱着（这绝对很有纪念意义，我一定要记下来！）！！

我们都调整了一下姿势为了让彼此靠得相对舒适，当我抬起手准备把昨天的日记继续写完时昆兰先生有些蛮横地制住我的手臂，并把它们折叠回我的胸前，用自己的手臂紧紧地锁着它们——哦，天哪，他死死地抱着我！这就跟太阳从西边升起一样令人惊奇！！！

“不早了。”

昆兰先生的声音听起来闷闷的，不知道是不是因为斗篷和兜帽的缘故；但他的声音听起来还是很好听（温柔的中低音）——特别是它从你的背后传来的时候。于是我只好乖乖地把手揣进衣兜里避免姿势不利导致第二天手臂发麻。昆兰先生又整理了斗篷，我被裹在那大斗篷里（就像…婴儿被襁褓裹住一样，只有头露在外面，还仅限于呼吸不会受阻的部分……不过这比喻太蠢了，我不想写到括号外）…

“暖和吗？”昆兰先生的声音从我头顶传来，我甚至可以感觉到他的下巴似有似无地碰到我的头发…

“嗯…是的，先生。”我紧张得要命（使用重复语句…看来即使是我现在书写，我依旧觉得紧张……），心跳得很快，而且很尴尬（当然，仅限我）。

昆兰先生不再说话，我也颤颤悠悠地合上眼皮，一动也不敢动。我的后脑勺能清楚感受到昆兰先生厚实的胸膛，后背紧贴他的躯干，双腿似乎也在无形之中被围住——我想如果我的面前有面镜子的话，我的脸一定不争气地红透了——就像抱着洋娃娃；这很诡异，因为我就是那个被抱的“娃娃”。

不过的确很暖和，在这入冬的时候确实是非常不错——当然就算是夏天我也不介意，因为实在是太难得了！昆兰先生的体温比正常人要高上一些，我感觉就像靠着一个暖炉。

所以我就靠着（不会着火的）“暖炉”睡了——这是我这么多天来睡得最好的一次。

然后就是现在了，我醒了，悄悄写着日记。我

>>>

“我可以睁眼了吗？”这时昆兰冷不丁地出声，吓得沃恩浑身瞬间僵硬。

沃恩似乎被吓得不轻，连日记本都过了好一会儿才被啪地合上。

“可…可以了，先生。”

昆兰低声地轻笑了一下，收回环着的双手，托住沃恩的背让他站起来。沃恩逃一般地蹿到两米开外的地方，回头的时候他看见昆兰先生慢悠悠地起身。

他整理了下斗篷的褶皱，趁着周围乘客仍在熟睡把大兜帽摘下，然后走过来帮沃恩整理衣领。

沃恩抬头看着昆兰先生低垂双目的样子没有说话，有些不好意思地红了耳根。

——沃恩毕竟当时也不太成熟，没有像现在这样对所有事都那么机敏警惕。

他只注意到背后那温暖的胸膛，但却没有注意到那胸膛没有呼吸的起伏，也没有任何心跳。

▶摘自昆图斯·塞多留的日记（第1528卷）

1700年11月25日

我察觉到自己有些不对劲。

我不明白我为什么会这么做，但我就是这么做了 。

或许是出于Alpha天生的独占欲，我挡在了沃恩前面。我读到了那个人类的肮脏念头，属于人类的那一部分有了情绪的波动。我感到厌恶，对于这些低等生物碰触我的所有物……

——这不对。

我还是赶走了那个人类。还好船上没有吸血鬼，人类也缺乏接收信息素的器官，不然如此强烈的Alpha信息素气味不可能不引人注目。之后我又做了“念头”之外的事情，我把沃恩拥入怀中让他取暖、入眠的同时，我能闻得到他身上的人类清香逐渐染上我的Alpha气味，而我竟然从中获得了满足感。

最不对劲的是，在我回过神来的时候，我已经露出蜇针尾端在他细嫩的的脖颈后方流连。我对自己的无意识举动感到不解，我曾经立过誓：绝不吸沃恩的血。

蜇针应该接受我的控制立刻收回，但它依旧在那块皮肤处依依不舍地辗转，用柔软的组织轻抚着。从接触的那点我可以感觉到那下面的肌腱和嫩肉，还有美味的血…

我突然有一种奇怪的想法——只要我想，我就可以把怀里这个人类小男孩撕成碎片。

蹂躏至极。

_________________________  
TBC.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> 都快忘了其实是ABO了…  
> 也不知道能不能算高能…  
> 不过，老夫的腐朽的心脏在写这一章的时候抽搐了好几次……  
> （感觉这篇文的走向变得奇怪了…从师徒…变成了养成……😂）


End file.
